Marauders End
by gmartinez
Summary: Esqueça a Hogwarts que você conhece. Após a saída dos Marotos, quem cuidára de toda a confusão e das festas? Michelle Golightly, Peter McLair e Christopher Miles parecem bons o suficiente para o cargo. Sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll. Talvez nem tanto.
1. Capítulo Um O Primeiro Ano

**Capítulo Um**

**O Primeiro Ano**

A fumaça enchia o ar da estação já sobrecarregado com risadas e conversas e escondia um grande trem vermelho. Bruxas e bruxos conversavam e se despediam dos que embarcavam. O Expresso de Hogwarts partiria em poucos minutos e Michelle Golightly ainda não havia embarcado. Despediu-se de seus pais e correu para dentro do trem onde sua bagagem a esperava. Com um alto apito as portas foram fechadas e o trem começou a se mover. Aquele seria o primeiro ano da menina em Hogwarts, a escola de magia e bruxaria para magos e bruxos. Esperava ser da Grifinória assim como seu irmão que já havia terminado a escola. Assim como seus pais, seus avôs e suas avós, tios e tias, primos... Ela definitivamente tinha que entrar para a Grifinória. Casa dos corajosos de sangue frio, bravos e leais. Era melhor não se preocupar com isso no momento, ela precisava de uma cabine ou ficaria no corredor a viagem toda.

Arrastou sua bagagem por todo o corredor até chegar à porta da última cabine. Dois meninos ocupavam os bancos deitados de barriga pra cima e com os pés na janela. Eles riam alto e comiam sapos de chocolate. Michelle bateu à porta e esperou que um dos dois a abrisse. Os meninos se entreolharam e um deles levantou. Ele era loiro, tinha olhos claros e era muito bonito. Abriu a porta sorrindo pra ela. Michelle entrou na cabine um pouco envergonhada e olhou para o outro menino. Ruivo de olhos verdes, também muito bonito. Ele sorriu pra ela e levantou, dando espaço para ela sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Olá, estranha. Eu sou Peter McLair e esse é Christopher Miles. Eu sou o cara mais legal do mundo e ele é um idiota.

- Eu não sou um idiota, idiota. – Christopher reclamou.

- Meu nome é Michelle Golightly, mas podem me chamar de Chelle. – Michelle sorriu pra eles e se sentou ao lado de Peter.

- Seu primeiro ano também? Já sabe em qual casa vai ficar? Eu sei que eu não quero ficar na Sonserina. Mesmo o lado da família do meu pai sendo da Sonserina toda a família da minha mãe é da Grifinória! – Christopher desatou a falar gesticulando.

- Você está assustando a menina, Chris! Ele sempre é elétrico assim, Chelle. Sempre foi assim e olha que a gente se conhece desde sempre. – Peter riu, encostou-se na janela e encarou Michelle. – Sabe, você tem cara de Grifinória. Estou errado?

- Espero que esteja certo. Toda a minha família foi Grifinória, vou ser uma incrível decepção se não entrar pra mesma casa. Você já sabe em qual casa vai ficar?

- Provavelmente Grifinória. Meu pai era de lá. Minha mãe era Corvinal, mas eu não sou dos mais estudiosos. – os olhos verdes de Peter pareciam perfurar Michelle e ler tudo o que havia dentro dela. Era bem incômodo.

Horas se passaram até que eles chegassem a Hogwarts. Ainda comendo o que tinham comprado da mulher do carrinho de doces e olhando o pôr-do-sol, eles trocaram de roupa e juntaram sua bagagem. Chris tinha uma coruja cor de chocolate e Peter uma branca que tinha sido de seu pai. Os três desceram juntos para a plataforma onde um gigante chamava pelos alunos do primeiro ano. Atravessaram o lago dentro de pequenos barquinhos que se moviam sozinhos e subiram uma enorme escadaria até uma grande porta que os levaria para dentro do castelo.

- Atenção, alunos do primeiro ano! – chamou uma professora alta e magra. – Eu sou a Professora McGonagall, diretora da Grifinória e professora de Transfiguração. Quando vocês entrarem no Salão Principal eu chamarei cada um de vocês pelo nome e vocês sentarão no banquinho e colocarão o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça. Ele... – Michelle parou de ouvir e começou a reparar na professora. Era do tipo que não se desafiava, dava pra ver em seu rosto severo. Tinha cabelos castanhos começando a ficar brancos. Usava vestes escuras e um chapéu da mesma cor enfeitado com uma pena listrada. Pequenos óculos equilibravam-se na ponta de seu nariz fino. – E então vocês podem ir se sentar à mesa de sua nova casa. Boa sorte e bem-vindos à Hogwarts.

A professora virou-se para uma porta e todos os alunos a seguiram para dentro do salão já cheio com os alunos dos outros anos. Quatro longas mesas ocupavam a maior parte do salão. Acima delas balançavam bandeiras estampadas com o animal de cada casa. Um leão dourado em uma bandeira vermelha, um corvo prateado em uma bandeira azul, um texugo amarelo em uma bandeira preta, e uma cobra prateada em uma bandeira verde. Aos poucos o silêncio se fez no saguão e a Profª McGonagall carregou um banquinho de três pernas para o centro do salão. O chapéu velho que estava em cima dele abriu um rasgo que lhe servia como boca e cantou para todos uma música que dizia quem ele era. Ao final todos aplaudiram e a professora começou a chamar os alunos.

- Abbot, Lucy! – uma menina baixinha e um pouco gordinha correu até a frente do salão, colocou o chapéu e sentou-se no banquinho. Não demorou nem um minuto para que o chapéu gritasse "Lufa-Lufa!" e os ocupantes de uma das mesas aplaudissem e assoviassem, fazendo muito barulho.

Outros alunos foram chamados e a cada um a casa respectiva fazia barulho para receber o novo integrante. Os nomes iam passando e chegando mais perto do Golightly e o estômago de Michelle ficava cada vez mais nervoso, dando mais e mais voltas.

- Golightly, Michelle! – chamou a voz da professora. Michelle andou até o banquinho e colocou o chapéu. Alguns minutos se passaram até que o chapéu decidisse por...

- GRIFINÓRIA! – o chapéu gritou e Michelle tirou sorrindo. Correu para a mesa que ocuparia pelo resto dos seus anos em Hogwarts e sentou-se ao lado de um menino muito branco com os cabelos pretos caindo em seus olhos azuis acinzentados. Ele sorriu pra ela e voltou sua atenção ao Chapéu Seletor. Ela fez o mesmo.

Mais alguns nomes se passaram e finalmente chegou a vez de Chris. "GRIFINÓRIA!", anunciou o chapéu. Logo após Peter foi chamado e o chapéu colocou-o na mesma casa. Eles sentaram ao lado de Michelle e esperaram que a seleção terminasse. Dumbledore levantou-se assim que a Profª McGonagall tirou o Chapéu Seletor e o banquinho do caminho.

- Bem-vindos à Hogwarts! Para os alunos do primeiro ano: espero que sejam muito bem recebidos em suas casas. Para os veteranos: espero que aproveitem mais um maravilhoso ano na escola. Sei que todos querem aproveitar o incrível banquete de recepção, mas antes tenho que lembrá-los que Filch, nosso encarregado pela limpeza da escola, teve muito trabalho em arrumar a tapeçaria do terceiro andar então não a estraguem novamente. Espero que não resolvam redecorar a escola esse ano, Sr. Black e Sr. Potter. – o garoto ao lado de Michelle abriu um sorriso imenso e os outros três que o acompanhavam repetiram o gesto. – Agora, podem comer!

Pratos cheios da melhor comida que pode existir apareceram diante dos olhos de Michelle e, por um momento, ela ficou em dúvida entre a torta de frango ou o bife com batatas fritas, mas só por um momento. Durante todo o jantar ela conversou com Peter e Chris sobre Quadribol, o esporte favorito da comunidade mágica, sobre os professores, as matérias e as coisas que queriam fazer durante o ano. Michelle às vezes flagrava o garoto ao seu lado, Sr. Black ou Sr. Potter?, observando-a. Ao terminar a sobremesa todos se levantaram e um garoto de olhos castanhos e cabelos escuros muito bagunçados chamou os alunos do primeiro ano.

- Sigam-me, por favor! Eu sou James Potter, o monitor da Grifinória. Aquela ruiva maravilhosa ali é a monitora. Mas tirem os olhos dela que ela é minha! – ele sorriu feliz e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos com as mãos. – Infelizmente esse é o meu último ano aqui, mas, para a sorte de vocês, esse será um ano inesquecível para Hogwarts. – ele falava enquanto andava sem nem prestar atenção aonde ia. – Pulem esse degrau, ele costuma sumir quando você pisa nele. – James avisou e todos pularam o quarto degrau da escada ao passar. – Aqui está, o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Sem ofensas. – ele se dirigiu ao quadro que o olhou feio e pediu a senha. – Delícias Gasosas! Não se esqueçam da senha, vocês precisarão dela para entrar.

O quadro da Mulher Gorda girou para o lado e revelou um enorme buraco na parede. James pulou pra dentro e os alunos o seguiram. A Sala Comunal era redonda, obviamente localizada numa das torres do castelo, e decorada em vermelho e dourado. Em um canto grandes poltronas estavam de frente para uma lareira e mesas e poltronas vermelhas se espalhavam pela sala. Ao fundo duas escadas em caracol subiam uma para cada lado.

- Fêmeas à direita, machos à esquerda. – James indicou e foi sentar-se junto com os outros três garotos que estavam com ele no jantar.

- Nos encontramos aqui em dez minutos? – Chris perguntou pra Michelle que acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Até logo. – ele correu com Peter escada acima e Michelle subiu pela escada oposta.

Chegou ao primeiro patamar onde havia sete portas. Entrou pela que segurava uma placa com os dizeres _"Primeiro Ano"_. No quarto, cinco camas com cortinas estavam encostadas nas paredes e ladeadas por enormes armários. Suas coisas já estavam ao lado da cama mais próxima da janela. Michelle sentou-se no pequeno sofá à beira da enorme janela de vidro por um tempo até ter coragem de organizar suas coisas no armário. As vestes antes totalmente pretas que comprara no Beco Diagonal agora apresentavam forro vermelho escuro e detalhes em dourado e escarlate. Mesmo a que usava já havia mudado de cor. Colocou todos os seus pertences dentro do armário e uma foto de família no criado mudo. Olhou-se no espelho do banheiro e desceu de volta à Sala Comunal. Peter e Chris já estavam sentados em um sofá conversando.

Os meses passaram muito rápido. É claro que eles passariam quando você está se divertindo com seus melhores amigos. Faltavam apenas algumas semanas para o Natal quando a Profª McGonagall passou com uma lista para os alunos que ficariam na escola nas festas de final de ano assinassem. Michelle, Chris e Peter assinaram sem nem pensar, a festa de Natal tinha uma fama ótima! Michelle reparou que James, Sirius, Remus e Peter também ficariam na escola. Os quatro veteranos, conhecidos como Os Marotos e que sempre andavam juntos e davam enxaquecas ao Filch, estavam em um canto conversando em voz baixa e olhando para Michelle, Chris e Peter. Ultimamente, Michelle havia reparado, eles estavam os observando com frequência. Onde quer que fossem, de longe ela podia sentir os quatro pares de olhos nas costas dela.

Michelle acordou muito cedo naquela manhã de Natal. Ela podia ver os primeiros raios de sol tingindo a neve de dourado. Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho. Voltou e, ainda enrolada na toalha, abriu a pilha de presentes que estava encostada em sua cama. O do topo era de sua mãe. Uma pequena maleta prateada com um bilhete preso em cima. Michelle pegou o bilhete e colocou a maleta em seu colo. "Para minha linda filha, tudo o que ela precisa para ficar ainda mais linda a cada dia. Amor, Mamãe". Com um pouco de receio, Michelle abriu a maleta. Milhares de cores de sombra, blush, batom e outros milhares de pincéis e todos os tipos de maquiagem mágica se acomodavam sem esforço dentro da pequena maleta. Só podia ser coisa de sua mãe. Colocou a maleta de lado e abriu o segundo presente da pilha. Era de seu pai. Embrulhado em um papel dourado estampado com vários leões vermelhos que rugiam para ela estava um kit de astronomia. Era tão a cara de seu pai. Ele era um astrônomo muito famoso no mundo mágico.

Por último estava uma grande caixa vermelha cheia de furinhos e amarrada com uma fita dourada. Na tampa Michelle viu um desenho de dois meninos, um loiro e um ruivo, que acenavam pra ela. Era o presente de Chris e Peter e ela não sabia o que esperar. Um bilhete estava preso no laço feito com a fita. "Pra nossa garota favorita não se sentir sozinha quando não estivermos por perto pra alegrá-la. Amor, Chris e Peter", dizia o bilhete. Michelle terminou de desamarrar a fita e tirou a tampa da caixa. Algo se mexeu dentro da caixa quando Michelle colocou as mãos dentro dela. Tateou o fundo da caixa até achar algo peludo que a arranhou.

- Ai! Isso doeu! – Michelle reclamou, com lágrimas nos olhos, tirando as mãos de dentro da caixa. O que aqueles idiotas a tinham dado de Natal? Um monstro? Eles não podiam dar livros ou roupas legais como ela tinha feito? Eles não pensariam em algo seguro e... – Miau?

Devagar a menina voltou as mãos pra dentro da caixa até reencontrar a coisa peluda que tinha machucado-a. Envolveu a pequena bola de pêlos com as mãos e tirou de lá de dentro um pequeno gato ruivo. Ele a olhou com os grandes olhos verdes e miou.

- Ai, coisa fofa! – Michelle exclamou, abraçando o animal. – Vou te chamar de Marvin e vou te amar pra sempre!

Após alguns minutos se arrumando, Michelle desceu para a Sala Comunal. Ainda era muito cedo e estava tudo muito quieto. Poucos raios de sol iluminavam o ambiente e a lareira estava acesa. Quatro poltronas viraram para Michelle quando ela alcançou o último degrau da escada com Marvin empoleirado em seu ombro.

- Bom dia, Michelle Golightly. – Sirius Black sorriu de lado e apontou o pequeno sofá ao lado das poltronas. – Sente-se, queremos falar com você.

Michelle achou estranho, mas sentou-se mesmo assim. Colocou Marvin no braço do sofá e encarou os quatro meninos que a olhavam interessados. James subiu as escadas voltando após alguns minutos com um pergaminho velho em mãos.

- Michelle, estivemos te observando durante esse ano. Você, Christopher e Peter. Achamos que vocês podem nos substituir agora que vamos embora. Está bem claro que vocês têm o espírito da marotagem dentro de vocês e ele está pedindo para ser libertado. – Sirius começou a fazer uma cena.

- Cala a boca, Black. – James deu uma cotovelada nele e riu da cara que o amigo fez. – Michelle, vamos deixar com vocês o Mapa do Maroto e queremos que vocês façam bom uso dele. Vocês são nossos herdeiros. As festas são por sua conta e os problemas vocês quem vão causar. Vocês são os novos reis de Hogwarts e assumem no início do próximo ano.

- Como assim? Eu não quero isso! Estudar já dá muito trabalho! – Michelle reclamou cruzando os braços.

- Uma rainha não escolhe ser rainha, ela nasce sendo. – Remus falou com cara de quem sabe de muitas coisas e Michelle não pôde duvidar que ele soubesse.

Michelle então começou a se imaginar a rainha do colégio. A que todos amavam. A que dava as festas. Ela também imaginou-se do lado de Chris e Peter enquanto Filch distribuía três detenções. Imaginou-se no lugar dos Marotos. A vida podia até ser boa sendo sucessora deles. Era uma grande responsabilidade, mas se os próprios Marotos achavam que ela, Chris e Peter podiam dar conta do recado, quem era ela pra dizer o contrário?

- Ok, mas o que eu tenho que fazer?

- O que a gente faz. Aprontar, ser legal com todos, dar festas e... – Sirius estava contando nos dedos quando Michelle o interrompeu.

- Dar festas? Eu nunca fiquei sabendo de nenhuma festa.

- Ah, isso é porque só os alunos acima do quarto ano são convidados para as festas. Falando nisso, vocês vão ter que esperar até o quarto ano para começar a dar festas. Ainda são muito jovens para isso. Mas nós vamos te ensinar tudo o que sabemos até o dia de irmos embora! – Sirius já estava em pé e Michelle ria das caras e gestos exagerados que ele fazia.

**Nota da Autora: **Ok, que tal? Esse é o piloto. Espero que vocês tenham gostado :D O próximo capítulo já vai se passar no sexto ano. Reviews, por favor D:

_xxoo_

_G._


	2. Capítulo Dois De volta à Hogwarts

**Capítulo Dois**

**De Volta à Hogwarts**

- Michelle? Michelle? – Chris sacudia Michelle pelos ombros. – Tá aí? Terra chamando Michelle, Terra chamando Michelle.

Michelle abriu os olhos devagar. A luz amarelada do pôr-do-sol invadia a cabine que ela dividia com seus amigos. Chris estava meio abaixado na frente dela e impedia que a claridade a atingisse no rosto. Ela empurrou o menino um pouco para o lado e sentou-se. Dormira quase toda a viagem. Peter, agora com quinze anos, a olhava entretido. Era o mesmo olhar que a criança ruiva dava desde seus onze anos. Ele não mudara nada. Talvez ele estivesse mais musculoso por causa do Quadribol e também mais alto e cada dia mais bonito com seus olhos verdes e cabelos cor de fogo, mas para Michelle ele sempre seria o Peter. Chris também crescera. E muito bem, como Michelle sempre dizia. Seus cabelos loiros caiam perto dos olhos e estavam sempre meio bagunçados. Os olhos azuis sempre muito animados continuavam a contagiar qualquer ambiente com felicidade e empolgação. Ele não estava no time de Quadribol, mas costumava praticar corrida enquanto Peter e Michelle estavam nos treinos. Era exatamente do tamanho de Peter e quase dez centímetros mais alto que Michelle. Eles gostavam de andar um de cada lado dela pra realçar a diferença de tamanho. Ela odiava ter que admitir, mas também crescera. E, obviamente, a saia diminuíra.

- Querida, você perdeu toda a graça da viagem, mas precisamos de você para os detalhes finais da Festa de Recepção Anual. – Peter deu um sorriso torto sem mostrar os dentes. Aquele sorriso era a perdição de muitas garotas. – Pode nos ajudar na lista de convidados e na decoração?

- Chame todos os alunos acima do quarto ano. Que tal ser uma festa nas masmorras? Ah, esse foi o tema do ano passado. Tão divertido todas aquelas correntes e coisas assustadoras. No fundo do mar? Caça às bruxas? Quadribol?

- Isso! – Chris exclamou quase levantando do banco ao lado de Michelle de tão empolgado. – Quadribol é sempre um bom tema!Podemos pendurar vassouras e goles no teto e enfeitiçar balaços e pomos para voarem acima da cabeça das pessoas! Vai ser tão legal! Será que alguém me empresta um uniforme completo?

- Eu te empresto o meu reserva, Chris. – Peter riu um pouco e piscou pra Michelle. – Ou a Michelle poderia emprestar o dela. Você ficaria lindo no shorts dela.

- Ficaria uma gracinha. – Michelle deu um tapinha no ombro de Chris. – Você tem mesmo que mostrar mais essas coxas. Todo mundo quer ver! Principalmente aquelas meninas do segun... – Michelle foi interrompida por Chris que começou a fazer cócegas nela e só parou quando os dois estavam rindo abraçados no chão da cabine enquanto Peter fazia cara de quem estava sentindo muita vergonha por eles.

Em um piscar de olhos o Sol sumiu por detrás das colinas e árvores que formavam a paisagem mais próxima a Hogwarts. Sentindo-se cheios depois de ter comido tantos sapos de chocolate (Michelle e Chris colecionavam os cartões que vinham junto), já vestidos com o uniforme e com o Mapa do Maroto escondido nos bolso das vestes de Peter, os três estudantes colocaram suas malas perto da porta da cabine para facilitar quando chegassem à estação de Hogsmead. Durante a meia hora restante eles se divertiram cantando músicas de bandas inglesas de trouxas. Chris dizia que uma lembrava muito Michelle e Peter concordava só pra irritá-la. Não queria parecer uma garota de música de trouxas!

O trem desacelerou devagar até parar completamente. O céu visto pela janela da cabine estava roxo e pintado com muitas estrelas. Michelle, Chris e Peter levantaram-se e colocaram o plano Hogsmead-Hogwarts em ação. Era um plano bem simples até. Tinha funcionado dois anos atrás, no ano anterior e funcionaria esse ano também. Michelle saiu da cabine primeiro. Carregava apenas uma de suas três enormes malas. Marvin vinha pendurado em seu ombro. O gato dormia assim que entrava no trem e acordava assim que saia. Subiu um pouco a saia já curta e abriu os dois primeiros botões de sua camisa. A gravata já estava afrouxada e o cabelo estrategicamente bagunçado. A primeira parte do plano consistia em Michelle distrair o monitor-chefe. O que não era muito difícil já que ele não tinha muito contato com garotas bonitas.

- Marco! Marco! – Michelle correu até alcançá-lo. Marco Smith era um sétimoanista da Lufa-Lufa muito alto e magro. Tinha os cabelos escuros e encaracolados até a orelha e usava óculos de tartaruga. Facilmente encontrado sozinho na biblioteca. Não que Michelle achasse que ele conseguia ler. Era bem estúpido pra alguém que estudava tanto. – Eu tenho um pequeno problema com as minhas malas, sabe? Eu sou meio fraquinha e... Eu não consigo carregar todas. Você não podia me ajudar? – Michelle enrolou a ponta de uma mexa dos cabelos com o dedo indicador e sorriu de lado.

- Você não tem aqueles seus dois amigos pra te ajudar? Eles parecem fortes o suficiente. – Marco era assim. Fazia doce. – Pede pra eles.

- Mas eles já desceram. Eles nunca me esperam, sabe? Eu acho que eles não me dão o valor que eu mereço. – nessa parte Marco assentiu com a cabeça em um movimento involuntário. – Então. Vai me ajudar?

- Claro, onde suas malas estão? – Marco esperou Michelle sair da cabine reservada para os monitores para segui-la. Ela pode ver Chris e Peter do lado de fora do trem. Chris acenava feliz pra ela. Peter segurava duas malas a mais do que deveria.

- Ali naquele va... Ai! – Michelle fingiu tropeçar e cair no chão. Ela adorava dar um show.

- Tudo bem? – Marco virou e abaixou-se para ajudar Michelle. Segurou-a pelos ombros para ela sentar-se.

- Tudo sim. Tornozelos fracos. – Michelle sorriu fraquinho e fez os olhos brilharem pra Marco. Ele se aproximou dela, mas, antes que ele pudesse sequer sonhar em chegar perto o suficiente, Michelle já estava de pé, Marvin em seus braços e a mala sendo arrastada atrás de si. – Obrigada por tudo, Marco. Até mais.

No instante que Michelle pisou fora do trem Chris e Peter estavam ao seu lado. Chris chacoalhava um saquinho de pano em uma das mãos que a garota desconfiou ser o que eles precisavam pra ninguém dar a falta deles. E disso só se consegue com o monitor-chefe. Ou na bagagem dele. Chris abriu o saquinho e jogou três pedrinhas no chão. Diante do olhar entediado de Peter, animado de Chris e desinteressado de Michelle três cópias idênticas deles apareceram como se brotassem do chão. Chris os instruiu para levarem as bagagens para Hogwarts e participarem da Cerimônia de Seleção como se fossem os originais. Assim que os clones saíram da vista dos três, Marco apareceu carregando duas malas e uma gaiola de coruja vazia. O monitor-chefe olhou-os de cima a baixo e fechou a cara. Quando ele estava virando pra ir embora Chris apertou-o num abraço pelos ombros e cumprimentou-o como faria com um amigo de longa data enquanto Michelle colocava o saquinho de pano em uma das malas de Marco. O que apenas os presentes ali sabiam, e que um deles não desconfiava que os outros soubessem, era que Marco Smith era o único que, em toda Hogwarts e Hogsmead, possuía um saquinho cheio de Grão da Cópia (um grão muito raro, colhido apenas na Irlanda a cada seis meses durante a Lua Crescente).

- Vamos, para Hogwarts. Ou vocês preferem perder as carruagens e ir a pé? – Marco sorriu debochado. Ele odiava Chris e Peter.

- Sabe, Marco, andar faz tão bem. Principalmente numa noite linda como essa. Nós não te vimos antes de chegar a Hogwarts, pode seguir seu caminho tranquilo. – Peter falou num tom que podia ter usado para comentar do tempo. Não que ele não tivesse.

Os três sentaram-se em um banco da plataforma e esperaram o trem partir de volta pra Londres. Chris foi, como sempre, o primeiro a levantar-se assim que o último vagão vermelho desapareceu entre as árvores. Ele foi andando na frente, seguido de perto por Michelle e Peter. Assim como poucos sabiam do segredo de Marco, poucos sabiam que as lojas de Hogsmead estariam abertas no primeiro dia de aula. Apressadamente os três seguiram o caminho estreito até a vila e só pararam à porta da Dedosdemel. Peter, o mais habilidoso com transformações, modificou um pouco a aparência deles para que não fossem reconhecidos pelos vendedores.

- Olá. Em que posso ajudá-los? – a velha senhora que cuidava da loja sorriu para eles assim que entraram. – Recebemos hoje mesmo um grande lote de Delicias Gasosas. Três novos sabores!

- Queremos dez caixas de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, três potes de Delicias Gasosas, cinco caixas de Diabinhos Apimentados e duas garrafas grandes de Whisky de Fogo. – Peter pediu, encostado no balcão. – Susan, Brian, eu vou no Três Vassouras comprar algumas Cerveja Amanteigadas e já volto.

- Nossa, você vão uma festa ou algo assim? – a velha bruxa perguntou a uma Michelle de cabelos amarelos que caiam até depois do quadril.

- Nós gostamos de comemorar o começo das aulas. Algo bem pessoal. Só nós três. – ela piscou para a vendedora que fez uma cara de assustada e entrou na dispensa para pegar as caixas que eles carregariam de volta para a escola. Por sorte ela era pouco intrometida e não quis saber muitos detalhes sobre o Whisky de Fogo.

Naquele momento Peter voltou a entrar na loja com quatro ou cinco caixas cheias de garrafinhas de Cerveja Amanteigada flutuando atrás deles. A velha bruxa voltou com o pedido deles e Peter pagou. Vinha de família rica e sempre bancava a festa. Claro que eles lucravam cobrando entrada, mas alguém precisava pagar a comida e bebidas. Era a vez de Chris criar uma distração.

- Então, até logo. – Peter sorriu pra mulher aquele sorriso encantador e virou-se, carregando magicamente todas as compras atrás de si, para sair da loja. Michelle foi logo atrás, ainda carregando Marvin no ombro e Chris ia logo atrás quando esbarrou numa enorme pilha de Mentas Coladas que foi pro chão quando Michelle e Peter já estavam do lado de fora da loja.

- Ah, me desculpe! Eu, eu vou arrumar tudo! – Chris abaixou-se para começar a pegar tudo e a senhora correu até ele.

- Não, querido. Pode deixar que eu cuido disso. Vá logo, seus amigos não devem ter percebido que você ficou para trás! – a bruxa abaixou-se ao lado dele e procurou sua varinha para re-empilhar as pequenas caixas de chiclete. Enquanto ela estava distraída, Michelle e Peter voltaram silenciosamente e desceram para o porão da loja. Chris ainda estava do lado dela. – Anda, querido. Eu cuido disso aqui. É perigoso andar por aí a noite, mesmo tendo uma varinha! – Ela e Chris se levantaram e, com um movimento da varinha dela, a pilha já estava organizada.

- Tudo bem, eles não devem estar tão longe mesmo. – Chris saiu da loja e esperou que a bruxa fosse para o andar de cima para poder entrar novamente e encontrar Michelle e Peter no porão.

- Vamos logo! Ainda temos uma decoração pra fazer! – Michelle exclamou enquanto abria o alçapão que dava em um túnel que os levaria direto à Hogwarts. Obrigada, Mapa do Maroto!

Os três pularam pra dentro do buraco, ignorando as escadas. Correram até o final do longo túnel fazendo o percurso em quase metade do tempo que levariam andando. Subiram as escadas que levariam até a estátua da Bruxa Corcunda no corredor do terceiro andar dentro do castelo e pararam no degrau mais alto enquanto Peter confirmava que não havia ninguém por perto. Chris, que estava mais perto da saída, murmurou "Dissendium" e uma passagem se abriu. Um a um eles pularam pra dentro do castelo com as caixas ainda flutuando atrás deles. Subiram todos os andares até a Torre de Astronomia. Já que o tema era Quadribol a festa tinha que ser ao ar livre, ainda mais com um céu tão bonito e a Lua sorrindo pra eles.

- Então... Vassouras, balaços, goles, e pomos? – Chris agitou a varinha quando eles chegaram e tudo o que ocupava a Torre de Astronomia se escondeu dentro do armário embutido na parede próxima à porta de entrada. Com mais um aceno de varinha artigos de Quadribol voavam acima da cabeça deles dentro da parte fechada da Torre. – Algumas fadas de luz aqui fora, concordam? – Chris saiu pelo grande portal e conjurou pequenas fadas coloridas que voaram para perto da parede e da beirada da grande sacada. Ninguém era melhor do que Christopher Miles em conjurar coisas. Principalmente se fossem coisas para decorar uma festa.

- Vamos precisar de uma mesa grande aqui dentro, Chris. – Michelle falou e uma mesa apareceu acima da cabeça dela que desceu graciosamente até o chão. – Quase. Era mais pra direita. – a garota puxou a própria varinha e organizou a mesa e as coisas que haviam comprado em Hogsmead. Colocou tudo em um canto enquanto Peter a olhava daquele jeito só dele. – O que foi?

- Você pode, por favor, abafar o som da sala? Não queremos acordar o castelo inteiro, queremos? – Peter encostou-se à parede. Michelle fez um gesto amplo com a varinha e uma fumaça azul fundiu-se à parede.

- Não vai fazer nada? – Michelle ergue uma sobrancelha para o ruivo que ainda a olhava divertido.

Peter desencostou da parede e andou até a mesa de comida. Colocou um Diabinho de Pimenta na boca e tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes. – Observe e aprenda, querida Golightly. – O garoto então agitou a varinha rapidamente e uma música dançante podia ser ouvida por toda a parte fechada da Torre e uma música ambiente enchia a sacada que Chris terminava de enfeitar com alguns pomos que mudavam de cor. – Acho que vamos precisar de panfletos, certo? – e uma pilha de panfletos rosa choque apareceu do lado de Michelle. Ela pegou um e viu uma grande Lua sorrindo pra ela. Então informações de onde seria a festa apareceram. – Você só consegue ler porque já terminou o terceiro ano.

- Genial, P.! – Michelle agitou a varinha algumas vezes e murmurou umas palavras. Os panfletos saíram um por um pela porta da Torre e se espalharam pelos locais certos do castelo. – Agora... Eu preciso trocar de roupa. Volto logo. – ela piscou para Peter e saiu pela mesma porta que o último panfleto rosa saíra.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** É, eu estou postando o segundo capítulo sem saber o que vocês acharam do primeiro. Ah, já vou avisar que a linha de tempo está bem bagunçada quanto aos livros, mas foi algo necessário. Espero que vocês estejam gostando! Até o próximo capítulo :D

xxoo

_G._


End file.
